


Forgotten Ones

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Colin goes universe hopping to the normal timeline, Gen, I am very salty about Colin getting erased, Originally posted March 2017, Short, Tumblr Prompt, the Dami squad, where he doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: It had been apparent almost the moment that Colin hit the ground he’d been sent to another universe.





	Forgotten Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ive had this in my head for a little while, Colin Wilkes ends up universe-hopping through villianry means into the reboot where he doesnt exist, cue confusion and antics. "Im not from....here?" " So what, like the East Side?" "Uh, not exactly.." I just love this ginger and miss him so much.

 It had been apparent almost the moment that Colin hit the ground he’d been sent to another universe. Damian had described things like this happening before but- Colin looked around. It was Gotham City, but it… wasn’t his Gotham. He knew every brick of the city’s streets. There were whole buildings here that had never existed before. Neighborhoods where he’d lived that just didn’t exist.

The first thing Colin tried to do was look up Jason and Roy and call for help. But not only were they not in Gotham, they weren’t even working together. Roy was working on the Justice League of all things and Jason apparently was running around with a Zombie Superman and an Amazon.

Lian didn’t even exist here.

That was when the sheer grief of his situation started to set in. He didn’t want to be in this reality. A reality where the important things in his life not only weren’t there anymore but didn’t exist in the first place? He couldn’t stay.

The next big shock was when he tried to look up this universe’s Colin and found… nothing. Colin sat down dumbly when he found that. He didn’t exist here? What did that even _mean_?

Colin did the only thing he could think to do in that moment: he went to find Damian.

Granted, he should have known that Damian would freak at a stranger “breaking into” the Batcave. Especially so easily. Especially when he called out to him by name while he was in costume. There were two others with him both around Colin and Damian’s age: a girl who pulled on a bug-like mask when he appeared and… a very young Superboy. That didn’t make sense. Where was Kon?

Colin didn’t fight back, let Damian shove him to the ground obediently and listened to the disjointed debate happen over his head and tried to pick up as much information as he could about the situation.

“Enough!” Damian said pulling him upright and glaring, “Who are you?”

“I’m not from….here?“ Colin said uncertainly.

"So what, like the East Side?” asked the girl called Maya.

“Uh, not exactly…” Colin said swallowing back a wave of grief. Trying to push back the hot feeling behind his eyes. Damian was looking at him with a suspicious and unfriendly gaze. He did not know him. He did not know him. Colin had known that would be true, this world didn’t even have a Colin after all, but- he hadn’t expected it to hurt this much, “Forget it. I’ve gotta go.”

“Wait, hang on!” Jonathan Kent was in front of him in an instant, all wide honest blue eyes and earnest smile, “Don’t mind them, they’re prickly at first but they’re a bunch of softies once you get to know them.”

Colin was born in the Narrows. He had no idea what to do with someone so pure. He knew Jon was Kryptonian, but he wondered if Damian was ever afraid he might break him.

“-tt-, as if we could let you leave. You obviously know who we are.” Damian said stalking up close, “You must therefore be kept under strict observation until we deem you not a threat.”

“Great. He can keep Surren company.” sighed Maya.

Colin had no idea who that was supposed to be.

“Guys,” Jon complained giving the two of them a look before turning back to Colin, “Don’t worry, I won’t let them do anything to you.”

“Oh, that’s all right…” Colin mumbled awkwardly, “I know Dami won’t-”

He stopped himself. He knew *his* Damian wouldn’t hurt him. He didn’t know about this one.

“-tt- you act as if you know me.” Damian came to stand in front of him.

“No. You’re right. I don’t. I just-” Colin couldn’t look at his not-friend, couldn’t- “I just want to go home.”

“We’ll help you.” promised Jon.

“I’m with the super on this one Robin.” Maya said quietly, “I don’t think he’s a threat. Let’s help him, and if he does turn out dangerous then, well, we’ll know.”

Damian said nothing. Just started at Colin from behind his mask.

“What is your name?” He demanded at last. There was a conflict in his face that Colin knew how to smooth away on his Damian’s face. He wanted to now, but- Colin swallowed and replied.

“Colin. Colin Wilkes.”

**Author's Note:**

> At one point I had a short fic going about the in-between world where all the forgotten character are stuck and they have to escape. Featuring Carrie, Match, Colin, Lian etc. It never came together though sadly. 
> 
> -
> 
> Cleaning out my story posts from Tumblr.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
